Renesmees life
by twilightsaga1918
Summary: Emmett and Jasper are babysitting Renesmee,and things go crazy. When her family comes back she has a sleepover with her human friends.


**I do not own these characters. I am not the awesome Stephanie Meyer. I am just having fun. Oh and please review. This is 1 year after breaking dawn.**

**R POV **

I was laying down on my dad's old bed when I was hearing 6 vampires running on full speed around the house. So I started to go down stairs and saw them getting ready to leave.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked

"Sorry sweetie but I and your mom have to go visit René she misses your mother." Said my father

"Fine, but where are Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle going?" I asked sadly

"Well your Aunts are going to Paris and your Grandparents are going to New York, so you will be with your uncles for a while. "He sad

"YOU'RE LEAVING ME WITH EMMETT! I am fine with jasper but EMMETT." I screamed

Right then my uncles came walking in and Emmett looked hurt.

"That hurt bad," Emmett sad sarcastically

"Very funny Emmett," I said

"It won't be that bad we will have a lot fun," said Emmett

They were already to leave. I went up to give them all hugs and they kissed me on the forehead.

"Now they are gone lets have some fun!" Emmett yelled

"Let's play Truth or Dare," I said

"Ok," said Jasper "But choose Emmett I can feel you have a good one."

"Ok Emmett Truth or Dare?" I asked

"Dare all the way," Emmett said

"OK, I dare you to go dress up in Rosalie's silver dress and red 5 in. high heels. I and Jasper will do your make up and we go to forks and have to hug everyone we see and go in the stores to say hi." I said

"Oh no way I take it back I want truth," Emmett said

"No you said dare you can't take it back!" I yelled

"No!" he yelled

"Yes if you don't I am calling mommy" I said

"Em I think you have to she played the mommy card," Jasper laughed

"Fine!!" he yelled "but I won't forgive you" he said madly

Jasper and I brought him up stairs and got him dressed and then put on his entire make up.

"You look pretty big girl," I said then I and Jasper started to laugh

"Let's get it over with," he sounded mad

"Ok, we are taking the M3," Jazz said

When we got to Forks Emmett started to do his job outside everyone was looking and laughing, it was so funny. After he hugged everyone on the streets we went in the stores. The first one was Mike Newton's family's store.

"How may I help you," said a man behind the desk with a lady and they did not look at us at first.

"We are just looking around," said Jasper. Then the man's head came up.

"Oh! Hi Emmett and Jasper. Emmet what is up with you," Said the man looking at him from head to toe and so did the lady next to him

"Hi Mike and Jessica! I am like this because we were playing truth or dare and Renesmee gave me this for my dare. She played the mommy card on me so I had to." Said Emmett

"Emmett don't forget to give him a big Emmett bear hug," I said

"Fine!" he said madly and went to give him a hug

"Who is Mike and Jessica I never meet them Uncle Emmett," I said

"This is the guy that had that huge crush on your mom back in high school and the girl was your mom's best friend," Em said laughing

"Who is this girl," Mike asked

"It is Bella's and Edwards kid Renesmee, Jealous much Mike," Emmett said and was laughing still

"The kid is too old she looks like she is 7," Mike said

"Well it was Edwards's brothers but her parents got in a car accident and died, so she is there's now," Jasper said

Then we heard Renesmee on the other side of the store, so we called her over and asked what she wanted.

"I want to go and get a pony and if you don't go get one for me I am calling mommy and daddy," she said

"Ok lets go Renesmee, see you later Mike and Jessica," Jasper said and then left

**E POV**

Once we got her a pony, we went back to the house and got ready because everyone should be back tomorrow. Before Renesmee went to bed we still had time to do something.

"How about we prank call people," said Jasper

"Oh ya," I said

Who should we prank call,"Renesmee asked

"We should call Mike," I said

I picked up my phone and dialed his number

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

"Hello" said Mike

"Hi this Is Rosalie, Alice and Bella," I used their voice

"Ah hi guys," he said

"We heard Edward on the phone and he is going out with your wife Jessica," as I used my Bella Voice

"Oh my god Bella I am so sorry I didn't know…."

"Got to go Edward is home bye!" then I hung up

"That was so much fun," Jasper said then we all started laughing

"It is bed time for you Ness go to bed you are having a sleepover tomorrow night don't forget," I said and put her in bed and me and Jasper both gave her a kiss.

Next Day

It was about lunch time when everyone got home, as soon as they did the girls started setting up for the sleepover. It was almost time for it and we boys were forced to clean although it was already clean. It was now 5:00 and we were all in the living room waiting for them to come. Then Jacob finally got here and the girl started to give us a speech of what not to do.

"Boys do not be big dummies while they are over please," Rosalie said

"Ya Emmett, your Mr. Flirt," said Jacob

"I will try my best," I said and rolled my eyes

Then I heard a knock on the door and me and Jacob ran to it all of the girls were here and Seth right behind 5 min later. They all sat down while Alice talked to them all.

Okay, so these two," Alice pointed to Jacob I." Her peppy voice turned strict at the last part. Everyone just laughed at her. She turned back to the girls. "Esme, Rosalie, Bella and I are upstairs finishing up the room. Come on!" She danced up the stairs, and we all followed her.

I held my hand to my ear and mouthed "call me" to the blond haired girl.

Rosalie hit him as the girl looked away.

Ten minutes later, the girls stuff spread out a circular room with part of the wall glass, overlooking the forest, the rest painted a calming blue shade. Alice and Rosalie had set up five tables exactly like the ones you'd find in a salon, including all the usual hair products and more, plus makeup. The tables wrapped around the circular wall right next to the door. There were bags and bowls of all sorts of junk food stacked neatly in a wraparound shelf next to the glass part of the wall. All of the girls were sitting at various places in the room, playing Truth or Dare.

"Mary," said Renesmee, referring to the girl I had been flirting with. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Mary exclaimed.

Renesmee had an evil grin on her face. "I dare you to put a handful of Chips between two cookies, and then add some whip cream on top."

"Gross" Kate said. Everybody laughed.

Mary looked brave as she went over and made the nasty treat. She kept on her straight face, but disgust was showing underneath it. She took a bite and chewed thoughtfully, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Taste like Meat?" Bella asked.

"No… more like… two cookies with chips between them smeared with whipped cream."

Everyone laughed and gagged.

"I want a bite!" I said from behind them.

Jacob followed behind him, picking up an issue of Ok magazine and eying over the cover. "OH MY GOD! EMMETT!"

My head whipped around. "What?"

"Miley and Demmi—fighting again!" Jacob's face was a mask of mock horror.

I mirrored Jacob's expression. "OH NO! Well Miley's going to win!"

"You wish! Demmi rocks!" Jacob said back.

"Jake—"

"Out!" Esme yelled, laughing with everyone else as she ushered them out. She shut the door on them.

The door was open a few minutes later when Seth walked in. "What you doing?" he asked. He sat down in the makeup chair. The girls looked at each other and grinned.

One hour later, Seth was beautiful. He had on Red lipstick with blue eye shadow and black mascara. His hair was short, but long enough to put up in a Mohawk, to which was sprayed red with sparkles in it.

Edward walked in as soon as they were done. He took one look, and laughed, then suddenly had a digital camera in his hands, snapping pictures.

"Hi Seth, you look really pretty," Edward smiled

"Edward, are you coming on to me?" Seth asked, scooting back in his chair.

Edward just laughed, took another picture and walked out of the room.

Seth stood up. "Thanks for the makeover, girls."

They all began working on each other, doing their makeup super weird and making freaky hair styles.

After a while, Jacob and I were back. Jacob had a black shirt on that said, "Team Demmi" across the front, mine was a white one that said "Team Miley".

Nice shirts," Rachel told them.

"Thanks," they said.

"TEAM MILEY!" I screamed after a few moments of silence.

Renesmee smirked. "Emmett, nobody likes her."

"Why?"

"Because she's a whore, she poses naked, she's dating a guy that is way too old for her, and she's encouraging little girls to be sex symbols. Etc,"

"Oh…. That's harsh!" I made a face like he was about the cry a fountain of tears. "LEAVE MILEY ALONE!"

"Jacob, I want one of those shirts so that Emmett will cry," Renesmee laughed.

"Here, take this one." He took off his shirt and threw it at her, turning and walking out of the room.

"Ooh," all the girls chorused.

"Hey, you guys want a strip tease?" I asked. He said and ripped off his shirt, and all the girls said WOW.

"Out!" Esme shoved him out the door again. "You two go work in the garage on the cars or something." All of the girls looked sad.

The girls were sitting in the "Blue Room" as they called it, talking about people from school and celebrity guys that they liked when they heard music coming from up above them.

_I like to kill, kill, girls_

_I like to kill, kill, girls_

_It's such a thrill, me_

_When I kill, kill, girls_

The girls all looked at each other.

"Be right back," Alice said. A few seconds later they heard the music stop, two bangs, and one "ouch!" and a bellowing laughs.

"Stop trying to scare them! I know you two are psychos—"

The music started back up

_I'm a psycho!!  
I'm a psycho!!_

Then it stopped.

Bang.

"oow!"

"Jacob, stop!"

"You just hit me!"

"Anyway, keep it quiet up here!" she hissed.

"Ooh, are they talking about boys?" I asked in a mock voice.

"No, they're talking about how many people they've stabbed stake."

"Ha…. Ha …" Jacob forced in a sarcastic tone.

It was quiet.

Music started back up.

_Don't you come near me  
Don't come close to me._

"STOP IT!" Two more thumps. The sound of something

A door slammed.

Alice walked back into the room. It was abnormally quiet upstairs.

"Party on!" she shouted.

They were all sitting at the table eating a breakfast that Edward had cooked up. A total buffet of eggs, pancakes, bacon, galore. I walked into the kitchen, closely followed by Jacob.

"Come here," Renesmee said, motioning for Jacob to get closer to her. He walked over and stood beside her. She quietly said into his ear, "I know it was you." He looked confused.

"Was me what?" He showed no sign that he knew anything about it. Because Jacob Black could lie with a straight face.

"It was you and Emmett who trashed our room, and I just wanted to let you know, that we will get you back."

I laughed. Walked out the door.

"Emmett. We know. You'd better watch out, because we will get you when you least expect it." Renesmee threatened, and all her friends nodded.

"Bring it," he laughed, following after Jacob.


End file.
